(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frames, both free standing and attached to walls, for supporting shelves or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior frames for supporting shelves have incorporated elongated members and corner pieces such as may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,790. The corner pieces extend horizontally between the elongated members and include diagonal sections. U.S. Pat. No. 1,427,248 shows angular corners formed on frame members and angular slotted corners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,130 and its U.S. Pat. No. 24,535.
The present invention forms elongated slotted channel members with the base of the channel curving into outwardly and oppositely arranged continuous flanges which are themselves cross sectionally curved and which in turn curve into oppositely disposed outturned longitudinal edge flanges. L-shaped corner members of matching configurations register in the cross sectional configurations of the elongated slotted channel members. The framing for shelves disclosed herein is not anticipated by the structure of the prior art patents nor would the present structure be obvious to one having the prior art patents and their disclosures.